Supernatural Storm
by raeanne.j.gofigan
Summary: Maisie a girl that no one knew about yet knows about everyone awakens in a hospital bed with the last memory of Abbadon giving her hell for a secret she has no memory off. Will Maisie find out whats going on? Or will she die trying?


Maisie's eyes fluttered open, her vision still clearly blurred. At first all she saw was white, she grew terrified remembering that the very same room that Abaddon had tortured her in was all white. She was growing more and more afraid thinking it was the same room but then she heard the distinct sound of medical equipment going off as her heart rate was reaching a high level. She quickly calmed herself back down just as a nurse rushed to her side.  
"Ms...Ms please stay calm." the nurse said as she gently took Maisie's hand in hers patting it lightly with a soft smile on her face.  
"Wh...where am I?" Maisie managed to stutter as her eyes roamed the room.  
"Sh sweetheart, you're at the Bayview Hospital. You've been in a deep coma darling."  
"What? H...how long?" she muttered out slightly afraid  
The nurse smiled at her sweetly "Not long, about 3 weeks. Can I ask you what your name is Ms?"  
Maisie nodded slowly "It's Maisie."  
"Right, thank you Maisie."  
Maisie stayed at the hospital for another week before she felt strong enough to leave. She set herself to find out what had happened to her  
Her first choice to stop at was to Bobby's to see if he could help her.  
Maisie walked up to the door and knocked, of course not knowing what to expect. There was no answer and that worried her so she knocked again, still there was no answer.  
"Well that's weird." she whispered  
Maisie chose to try again later, as she was about to leave she noticed a sleek black 67 Chevy Impala parked a couple houses down. She knew of the Winchesters but she never met them before.  
Walking down to the car she circled it for a little as she inspected it.  
"See something you like?"  
Maisie jumped and turned to look at where the voice had come from  
"S...sorry, I was just looking. I'm Maisie and you?" she asked  
"Dean, Dean Winchester."  
Her eyes widened surprised "The Dean Winchester?"  
"So you know of me and my brother then? You a hunter?" He seemed so proud of himself as he spoke  
Maisie nodded "Yes I do know about you both, and yes I am a hunter. Intermediate hunter you could say."  
Dean gave her his all too famous smile as he let out a light laugh "No such thing darling, you're either a hunter or you're not so which is it."  
Maisie sighed and looked to her feet as she rocked back on to her heels looking back up at Dean "Okay…okay…okay, so yes I am a hunter. So where's Sam?"  
Dean turned back to the house behind him "Asking the wife of our newly deceased a few final questions."  
Maisie's eyes trailed to the front door where they soon landed upon Sam himself "I see." Once she saw him she immediately thought of her best Lanette friend who had met the boys a while back and had a small flame building with Sam before a case had torn them away from each other. She knew from the way Lanette talked about Sam that they both loved each other and that Lanette understood Sam was doing this to protect her in the best way he knew possible…to run.  
Dean was staring at Maisie as she just stared at Sam her mind seeming far off and distant "Everything alright?"  
"Oh yeah, just thinking about a friend." Maisie gave a slight nod. Just then she remembered how she wasn't able to get a hold of Bobby. Little did anyone know Bobby had been her adoptive father since she was six. She quickly looked at Dean "You wouldn't happen to know why Bobby isn't answering the door would you?" she slightly tilted her head  
Dean put one of his free hands behind his head "You haven't heard?"  
"H-heard what? I've been in a coma these past three weeks." Her voice was shaking as she grew more worried by the minute  
There was no response from Dean which made Maisie worry more  
"HEARD WHAT!?" her voice grew demanding as she stared into Deans eyes  
"Bobby is dead Maisie, he's been dead for a while now."  
Her heart sank and her knees buckled as tears flooded her eyes "No…" was all she quietly managed to mutter as she began to fall to the ground. Dean quickly caught her before she came in contact with the ground, holding her tightly in his arms as he too was once in this position the night Bobby had passed.  
Back at the front door the woman that Sam was speaking with pointed out what was going on and with that he gave her a quick nod and a soft "Thank you for your time." Before rushing down to Dean and Maisie.  
"What's going on Dean, and who is she?" Sam had the look of pure confusion on his face as Maisie sobbed into Dean's arms.  
Dean looked up to his little brother and the look in his eyes was enough for Sam to understand what was going on and what had happened. Sam's heart broke for Maisie as he placed a hand on her back showing his compassion.  
"I'm sorry, sorry that you never heard." Sam's words flowed softly towards Maisie and she soon began to relax. No wonder Lanette loved Sam so much, he was so kind and sweet to a total stranger he never even met before now.  
"T-thank you" Maisie managed to say through what tears she had left as they slid down her cheek. She finally realized she was still being held tightly against Dean's chest and grew embarrassed  
_Thump thump _her heart began to race and her cheeks grew red as she pulled away from Dean and took two steps back. Trying to change the subject before anyone asked her was her cheeks looked like cherries she looked away back to Dean's car and asked "So what's the case about?"  
Sam and Dean both looked at each other then back to her.  
Sam was the next one to speak as Maisie looked back at them no longer embarrassed "We, uh actually don't know yet…we just know there have been two victims both male and both married."  
She nodded "Let me help you with the case and I'll put in a call and see what I can get."  
Maisie didn't even give them time to discuss it before she pushed passed them cellphone in hand already calling.


End file.
